roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasergunner
Description The Lasergunner is a high-range and high-damage tower. It can be unlocked/bought in the shop for 25,000 credits. It wields 2 laser pistols and shoots 2 times per second. It is most likely based off the Commando from Tower Defense Simulator Beta. Appearance It wears a black outfit, suitable for night-operations. It also wears a space helmet. Upgrades Lvl. 1: Stock/Default The tower does 5 damage per tick. It has a built-in hidden-detection/camouflage-detection. DPS:10 Cosmetics: It wields 2 laser pistols. Starting Cost: $8,000 Sell Price: $5,650 Lvl. 2: Post Training The tower does 10 damage per tick. The range has also been increased. DPS: 20 Upgrade Cost: $1,450 Sell Price: $6,750 Lvl. 3: Geared Up The tower has an increased fire rate; it now shoots 6 times per second, and the range has been increased. The damage has been decreased back to 5 per tick. DPS: 30 Cosmetic added: It wields a laser rifle. Upgrade Cost: $4,250 Sell Price: $8,225 Lvl. 4: Heavy Duties The tower's damage has been increased back to 10 per tick. It's range has been increased and it has an ability called "Reckless". DPS: 60, 90 when "Reckless" ability is activated Cosmetic added: It wears a vest for heavy duties. Reckless: Increases the damage and fire rate of the Lasergunner and nearby towers by 50% for 20 seconds, but has a very long cooldown of 300 seconds, or 5 minutes. Upgrade Cost: $34,750 Sell Price: $11,995 Lvl. 5: The One The tower's damage has been increased to 20 per tick. It's range has been increased. The tower will shoot 20 times per second. Also increases the "Reckless" ability's potential. It now has an ability called "Obliteration". DPS: 400, 800 when "Reckless" ability is activated Cosmetics added: It wields a big gatling gun, based off the one found when you upgraded your Golden Commando to Lvl. 5. It also wears a big box that stores a big nuke on his back. Reckless 2.0: Increases the damage and fire rate of the Lasergunner and nearby towers by 100% for 50 seconds, but has an even longer cool down of 600 seconds, or 10 minutes. Obliteration: Sends a big nuke from the big box that does 10,000 direct damage and 5,000 splash damage. It has a 45-second cooldown. Upgrade Cost: $145,000 Sell Price: $44,500 Tactics ◾ Make sure to use Farms and/or DJ to upgrade the Lasergunner, since it is arguably the most expensive tower to place and upgrade. ◾ Place it in the center of the map, since then it will cover the whole map. ◾ Use the "Obliteration" ability when it is the right time to, since the projectile travels so slow that it might miss the zombies. ◾ The "Reckless" ability is a very, very useful ability, but you need to be careful when activating it, since it has a very long cooldown. Make sure to activate it at critical situations. Trivia ◾ The Lasergunner is based off the Commando from Tower Defense Simulator Beta ◾ In fact, the Lvl. 1 Lasergunner wields the exact same pistols as the Commando does. It also wears the same space helmet.Category:Fanmade Tower